


To Escape Just leads To More Hurt

by Failsona



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mephiles/Silver, Mephilver, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape, Sonilver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failsona/pseuds/Failsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Hearing the boy scream only made the older hedgehog shiver in delight, so he continued to slash away at the boys limb, occasionally groaning in satisfaction at the sound of those delicious cries that slipped from his mouth. "Mephi-kun! Hurt! Hurt! Hurt! Meph-kun!" "</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Escape Just leads To More Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah um, this was actually based off of an essay I wrote my leaving cert English mock paper lol Hope you enjoyed my failure ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Have some suggestions for this fic or got a request or some questions? Let me know on Tumblr ^.^ http://failsona.tumblr.com/

The snow continued to fall, the temperature dropped again, so there was no one wandering around the forest today, except for one strange ivory hedgehog boy who walked slowly through the thick blanket of snow that covered the entire area. It was so silent, all that was heard was the crunching sound of the hedgehogs boots in the snow.

The ivory hedgehog continue to walk through the snow, ignoring the cold snow melting into his fur, soaking him, he ignored the changing colour of his muzzle, it was so cold the skin had turned dark, patches of purple and red covering his muzzle and showing through his fur, the boy looked painfully cold, but it was as if he didn't really seem to notice, he just continued to walk as more snowflakes landed on him, soaking him fur, causing more goosebumps to form on his skin in an attempt to get warm.

A soft smile then came to his almost blue lips as he approached his destination. "Lake." He croaked and continued forward, his dull amber eyes becoming slightly watery, but he shook his head. "Stop, stop." He spoke in a hushed tone as he looked up to see the area was deserted. There was no one else there, the only one present was this strange little hedgehog boy, in knee high boots, with a funny little scarf just hanging loosely around his shoulders, he looked so strange with those silly little bandages covering his wrists, so silly indeed.

The boy approached the lake with a soft smile present on his almost blue lips, he was glad that the lake still remained frozen. Gently he stepped onto the ice, pausing as he heard a crack. "It's okay Silver-kun, okay it is." He spoke again in his hushed tone as he continued to walk out further, his pace slow and steady, until he got to the middle. Amber eyes scanned the dead, frozen area, and the boy threw his bandaged arms up in the air, ignoring the searing pain he felt from doing so. "Yay! Silver-kun did it! Nipahh! Nipahh!" he whooped and then sat down atop the snow covered ice.

Even as his thighs and backside were pressed against the frozen water, he never winced at the painful touch, he only continued to smile. "Silver-kun is happy, yes, very happy, happy, happy." He chirped, the snow then began to fall harder, this caused the young teen to frown, and those amber eyes became watery once again as tears began to bubble. "He's happy!" Silver screamed as he slammed his fists against the ice. "Silver-kun is happy!" He screamed again as the tears began to roll down his discoloured cheeks.

With a sob the ivory hedgehog slipped his hand into his boot, sniffling as he pulled out a folded up tissue, the boy began to sob uncontrollably as he unfolded the tissue, and he whaled as he saw the shiny object there. With his free hand he picked up the slightly bloody stained razor blade and he stared at it. "Silver-kun!" he sobbed, but then became silent when he heard a dark velvet voice. "Do it Silver-kun, be happy, it's me, your Mephi-kun." It cooed and that seemed to sooth the ivory boy somewhat. "Mephi-kun!" he cried and in front of him a figure appeared, an ebony hedgehog, his quills slashed with pale blue as well as his arms and legs, but today they couldn't be seen, this hedgehog wore a suit of pale white, he almost blended in with the background, however, aside from his fur being a dominant colour, what stuck out aside from his fur were his eyes, those hypnotising green serpent eyes. The sight of him would make any persons legs feel like jelly.

The ebony hedgehog Mephiles, or known as Mephi-kun to the young boy, slowly walked over to the ivory hedgehog and knelt in front of him, his dark green eyes staring into Silver's own amber orbs. Gently the ebony hedgehog placed a kiss on the younger hedgehogs head and gently stroked his cheek with a gloved thumb. "You remind me of a porcelain doll I once had, his expression was one of hurt, his eyes were so glassy that he looked like he was crying, I loved that doll." He whispered as he gently kissed the boys cheek. Silver just stared up at him and began to cry again. "Mephi-kun! Silver-kun hates it here! He doesn't like it, he lied, he lied, he lied, Silver-kun isn't happy, not anymore! Please Mephi-kun accept his request! Please take him with you, to your world!" He cried throwing himself into the arms of the older hedgehog, as he sobbed in his chest.

The ebony hedgehog smirked dangerously as he noticed the blade in the boys hand. "Then come with me my dear Silver-kun, I'll take you away from this frozen heartache, all you have to do is this." He whispered softly as he pushed the boy back, allowing him to sit up straight, he then took the blade from his hand. "Give me your arm, please, my darling Silver-kun." He said smoothly, and Silver obeyed and held out a bandaged arm. Mephiles' eyes sparkled as he gently took hold of the hedgehogs hand and brought it up to his own pale lips, gently kissing each digit. The ivory boy relaxed as 'Mephi-kun' continued, gently placing little kissing along each finger, while the other hand worked at gently taking off the bandage.

Once the bandage had come undone, Mephiles gave a small chuckle at the sight of the wounds on the boys arm. "Well I can certainly tell that you don't like it here anymore." He spoke as he gently traced a gloved fingers over a deeper cut, earning a wince of pain from the boy, which made the ebony hedgehog groan in delight. The ivory hedgehog hung his head in shame "N-no, Silver-kun didn't want to be here anymore, Silver-kun, h-he doesn't want to see HIM anymore." He whimpered softly as more tears began roll down his cheeks. Smirking inwardly Mephiles nodded and gently placed a kiss on the boys palm. "I know, I know, my darling, I saw it all, I've been watching you, like I promised." He cooed and gently licked the tip of the emotional boys ear, making it twitch.

The boy gave a shaky sigh and looked up at the hedgehog in front of him "It was all a lie Mephi-kun, his love was fake, he just wanted Silver-kun as a trophy, t-to show everyone that he had something better than even the richest of folk, l-least that's what he told Silver-kun." The boy sniffled and looked down at his wrist. "S-Silver-kun wanted to escape, Silver-kun was treated bad." The boy shivered as he remember how his 'lover' treated him. Silver was treated like a toy, behind closed doors Silver would be touched against his will, beaten for crying and protesting, behind closed doors his 'lover' hurt him. "S-Sonikku." The boy cried mournfully as he looked up at his friend.

Dark emerald eyes stared into amber orbs for a moment before glancing back down at the slashed wrist. "Well, Silver-kun, Mephi-kun is here now, and he will take you away, away from this pain, away from 'The Hero'." He spat coldly, then gently kissed the tip of the boys nose. "To bring you to my world you need to finish 'the job'" he whispered as he gripped the boys hand, and with his other hand he pressed the blade against the already wounded limb. Mephiles could feel the boy quivering, and that was secretly exciting him, and with a low chuckle he swiftly dragged the blade across the skin, going over the healing wounds reopening them.

Hearing the boy scream only made the older hedgehog shiver in delight, so he continued to slash away at the boys limb, occasionally groaning in satisfaction at the sound of those delicious cries that slipped from his mouth. "Mephi-kun! Hurt! Hurt! Hurt! Meph-kun!" the boy sobbed, and the older hedgehog stopped hacking away at the bloody trembling limb for a moment and smiled up at the boy with the tear stained face. "Oh my Silver-kun, my little doll, I'm sorry, but you want to be with me right?" He cooed as his eyes gazed back down at the trembling limb, now dripping with crimson fluid, that now slowly began to fall from the arm and land on the snow, turning it pink.

"Mephi-kun!" the boy wept "I want to be with you." He sniffled as he took hold of the darker hedgehogs hand that held the blood stained blade and gently pressed against his white furred neck. "Silver-kun wants to be with Mephi-kun." The ivory hedgehog spoke, his body trembling. Mephiles smiled viciously as he nodded and gently placed a kiss on the young teens lips, as he pressed the blade harder against the boys neck. Slowly the dark hedgehog pulled away, a smirk formed on his lips as he whispered "Goodbye for now my love." And with that he swiped the blade across the boys neck, his amber eyes widening, his mouth opening and closing in an attempt to get oxygen. Mephiles just stared, his smirk still present. "Uno." He whispered as he placed the blade against the bleeding neck and again swiftly dragged the blade across, earning faint cries. "Dos." He whispered again as he pulled the dying teen into his arms. The teens head fell against his chest, and those amber orbs closed, but that didn't stop the dark hedgehog.

Mephiles gave the dead boy a lick on the cheek before he tilted the boys head back, exposing his bleeding neck. With a low chuckled he pressed the blade against the bleeding neck but slowly dragged it along a part of the neck that remained unstained, he watched as the skin split open, the crimson fluid slowly oozing out. "Tres." He cooed as he gently pulled the boy closer to him, a smile on his lips as he watched his bleeding 'doll' "It's okay, Silver-kun." He smirked and gently licked up along the boys jaw line. As he did this the scene became darker, until nothing could be seen, but after a moment or two it began to get brighter, but the scene had changed, there was no frozen lake or snow, it was just Mephiles sitting on his bed, next to the ivory hedgehog who laid there unconscious, but no longer a bloody mess.

Mephiles smiled wickedly as he watched the boy twitch and groan, and eventually ivory lids fluttered open. "Wh-wha?" confused amber eyes stared up at the creamy ceiling, his eyes then widened when he heard that all to familiar voice "My little doll lives." The dark hedgehog cooed as he stroked the boys peach cheek. The silver hedgehog sat up, eyes wide and confused as he looked around to find he was in a room, he turned his to see Mephiles and his ears fell flat against his head. "M-Mephi-k-kun." The boy croaked as tears bubbled in his eyes. Mephiles smirked and swiftly climbed atop the boy, whose cheeks began to turn a faint shade of red.

The dark hedgehog gently took hold of the boys uncut wrists and pinned them above the boys head. Dark emerald eyes stared into confused amber ones "You wanted to be with me right, well now you are, you are in my world, my beautiful Underworld, complete with so many things to delight, excite and frighten you." He chuckled darkly as he gently licked the boys lips. Silvers eyes widened as his lips were traced by the wet muscle, his cheeks became darker in colour as he just stared up at the older hedgehog. "M-Mephi-kun." The ivory hedgehog whispered, Mephiles just smirked and leaned down, his cheek rubbing against the boys own. "Although you suffered, Physical, perverted and oral sexual abuse from 'The Hero' I think it's safe to say that he didn't get the chance to sample all of you." He whispered lustfully against the blushing boys cheek, as he let his hand run over the furry ivory chest and downwards, fingers gently gliding over the boys stomach, and slowly inching their way in between the boys legs, his hand cupping the boys nether region.

The boy let out a yelp, and he began to squirm under the uncomfortable touch. "M-Mephi-kun?" the boy squeaked as the dark hedgehog began to rub the area between his legs. Mephiles replied by giving a dark chuckle "Doesn't it feel nice my little doll? Is it just how your 'Hero' did it?" hissed the dark hedgehog as he tightly squeezed the boys semi erect member. "Kyah! M-Mephi-kun!" the boy cried out, panic in his eyes. Silver cringed in fear as a deep growl was heard from the one looming over him, those serpent eyes glared into the frightened amber orbs. "M-Mephi-kun, yo-your scaring Silver-kun." The ivory hedgehog whimpered as the tried to wriggle away, but the grip on his wrists tightened, and the growl became louder.

The dark hedgehog snarled and leaned down to the boys ear "I'm glad I'm scaring you, let this be your punishment, my little doll, your punishment for not giving into me first." And with that he sunk his sharp fangs into the ivory boys ear, earning a horrific shriek, this made the dark hedgehogs spine tingle and satisfied groan could be heard. The ebony hedgehog released the now slightly bloody ear, he licked his lips and looked down at the trembling boy beneath him. "Oh my poor doll." He cooed as he gently nuzzled his nose against the boys. "I need to do this." He whispered lustfully as he released the boys wrists, but as he did he got a fist to the cheek, he was caught of guard and he rolled over off of the boy as he held onto his cheek, this gave the ivory boy a chance to escape.

With an ounce of hope left in his mangled heart the boy dived off the bed and headed for the door, only to find it locked, much to his horror. "No!" the boy cried as he slammed his fists against the door, ignoring the chuckling hedgehog on the bed behind him. "N-noo." The boy whimpered as he slid down to his knees, his head against the door.

The ebony hedgehog smirked at the sight, he had him now, there was no escape, he could have him all for himself, he would be his. He couldn't wait to pin him again, touch him, hear those delightful cries of mercy, those orgasmic cries of pain. Mephiles groaned as he thought about the sounds the boy would make when he took him, he let his hand travel between his own legs and he chuckled when he felt the bulge in his trousers. "Oh Silver-kun, my darling ivory doll, come here, please?" The ivory hedgehog didn't respond he simply just sat there at the door, crying silently about his misfortune. Mephiles gave an annoyed sigh and tried again, he didn't want to use force, yet. "Silver-kun, please come to your Mephi-kun, he promises not to hurt you, he just needs your…..assistance." he purred as he gazed lustfully at the naked teen. He had a nice little view of rear, oh how he always wanted to tap that, ever since the first time he travelled to the human world, and saw this creature, oh he knew he had to have him, had to touch him, take him!

Mephiles couldn't take it anymore, he darted off the bed and grabbed boy by his hash plant like hair, earning a cry of pain and surprise, which made the darker hedgehog whine as his trousers became tighter. Roughly he threw the boy onto the bed and stood beside it, his knees hitting off the side of the bed. Silver stared up at him with frightened eyes as he wrapped his arms around himself in a failed attempt to cover his exposed body. The ebony hedgehog chuckled "Come, come Silver-kun, I won't hurt you, I just need your help." He purred, and the boy just stared as the ebony hog reached down and unzipped his fly and pulled down his trousers and underwear exposing his erection. He smirked at the ivory boy as he gently began to rub it, groaning lustfully as he did so.

Silver just stared in horror, 'Mephi-kun' wanted him to take THAT? How could he without suffocating? (AN: lawl x3 ) Silver shook his head "N-no, Silver-kun c-c-can't take that!" he blurted out, which made the ebony hedgehog growl. "Do it, or I swear I will force you!" he roared, frightening the poor boy whose eyes now became glassy as tears formed in his eyes. "Meph-kun please! Silver-kun w-wanted to g-g-get away from that!" the boy sobbed.

This was it, the ebony hedgehog had had enough crying, he wanted to be satisfied, and he would if he had to force the boy. "You will do as your told!" he growled as grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him forward "N-no! No!" he cried but he was silence when a fist came in contact with his cheek. The ivory boy fell backwards and stared up at the older hedgehog as he held his reddening cheek. "Now, child, if you continue to disobey me you will get far worse than that. Now do what I ask of you!" Whimpering the teen wiped his eyes as he crawled forward, his face right in front of the ebony hedgehogs thick erection. He whimpered softly as she leaned forward, opening his mouth he took in the head of dark hedgehogs erection, his tongue gliding over it slowly as he sucked it. A deep groan of satisfaction passed the older hedgehogs lips as he placed his hand at the back of the boys head and pushed, forcing the boy to take the whole thing in, the boy almost choking in the process.

Alarmed, Silver was about to pull back, but that hand just kept pushing. Tears began to roll down the boys cheek as he had no choice but to continue, to bite would only lead to more problems, as he learned before with his previous 'lover'. Gently he began to suck the organ, while his hand gently squeezed and played with his balls, which earn him a long moan from the elder hedgehog. The ivory boy began to tremble as the hedgehog began bucking his hips, forcing himself inside his mouth even more, and that hand remained tightly at the back of his head unwilling to move, he had not way out. More tears trickled down his cheeks before he closed his eyes, just wanting to get this over with.

 

Skilfully the boys tongue twirled around the now pre dripping cock, Silver fought the urge to cringe at the taste and continue on trying to please the older hedgehog, so he could let him go. The ivory hog folded his ears back, ignoring the pain in his ear, he was trying to block out the moaning and groaning coming from the hedgehog he was 'working on'. "Mmmm, y-yeah, Silverrrr!K-keep going! Mmmm!" The ebony hedgehog was lost in the wonderful sensations the ivory boy was providing him with, it made Silver want to cry, he was used like this by his lover, and now he is being used by someone who he thought was his friend. He let himself die to be with this man, this sick twisted man. Silver clenched his eyes tightly as he tried not to cry out, but his eyes suddenly snapped open when he felt the hot sticky fluid shoot into his mouth. "S-Silver-kuunn! Ahhahhahh." The ebony hedgehog panted, and he released his hand from the back of the boys head, the boy immediately pulled away, visibly cringing a the horrible taste in his mouth "Swallow it, my doll." Mephiles smirked, and with a pained expression the boy swallowed, and spit out his tongue in disgust.

Chuckling darkly Mephiles gently kissed the boy on the forehead, he growled in delight as he felt the boy quiver and heard him pant. "Mmmm I'm ready for more, aren't you, Silver-kun, my little doll?" he smirked as he heard the boy begin to weep, oh he was going to enjoy this ever so much. The boy cried out as he was forced onto his back, the ebony hog loomed over him, his sick smirk still present. "Oh my little Silver-kun, you've grown up sooo welll." He purred as he stuck his index finger in between his teeth and gently bit down, catching the glove material. He yanked off the glove and spit it out of his mouth and gently placed a glove less hand atop the boys lips. "Open up." He chuckled and the boy complied as Mephiles stuck two fingers into the boys mouth. "Suck 'em." Fresh tears form in his eyes as the boy licked and sucked in the hedgehogs fingers, he wasn't sure why he was doing this, but the ivory boy wasn't being hurt by it, so it didn't bother him too much.

After a moment or two Mephiles pulled his fingers out and smirked at the boy "You'll love this, I promise." He cooed as his hand travelled down to the boys untouched backside. Amber eyes widened in fear as a wet digit pressed against his virgin tail hole "M-Mephi-kun!" The boy screeched a finger was inserted "N-nooo!" he cried out and began to struggle "Don't like! Don't like!" but that didn't help, Mephiles only seemed to enjoy his cries, so he continued on, slowly thrusting his finger in and our of the boys tail hole. Each cry of pain and mercy only made the dark hedgehog groan in excitement as he felt himself growing hard again. Growling lustfully the ebony hog thrust a second finger inside the boy, earning another scream of pain. Mephiles merely groaned and licked his lips as he thrust his fingers in an out of the boy, almost losing control as the boy continued to provide him with those orgasmic cries. The bony hog chuckled as he removed his fingers, much to the relief of the crying boy.

Mephiles gently licked the ivory hogs cheek as he positioned himself "You'll really like this little doll." He purred, earning a beautiful cry from the hedgehog teen. The dark hedgehog growled as he thrust his length into the poor boys backside, earning a blood curdling scream, which was simply a beautiful melody of the sick hedgehogs ears. "S-STOPPP! M-MEPHI-KUN!" the boy scream with each thrust. Mephiles groaned in ecstasy as he thrust a little harder and faster, getting even more turned on by the cries and screams of the boy beneath him "Oh Silver-kuunn! Mmmm!" He groaned as he leaned down and crushed his lips against the ivory hedgehogs. Amber eyes widened as a tongue plunged into his mouth, licking over his own tongue.

More tears began to roll down the boys cheeks as he was roughly pounded into by the dark hedgehog, his hands were pinned above his head as his neck ad face were attacked by rough kisses, licks and harsh bites. The boy continued to scream, failing to realize that his cries were fuelling Mephiles' lust. "OHH! S-SILLLVVVEERR-KUNNN!" He moaned, gripping the boys hips so tightly. "I'm gonna-ahhh!" the ebony hedgehog cried out as he released into the young crying boy. Panting heavily the dark hedgehog nuzzled into the boys neck "Your mine now, Silver-kun, all mine." The poor ivory boy just sobbed as he tried to shove the older hedgehog off him "Get away!" the boy cried as he repeated hit the ebony hogs chest. "Just get away." The boy sobbed weekly as his actions slowed to a halt and he burst into tears, trying to hide his face in the pillow.

Mephiles gave a satisfied smirked as he licked the boys injured ear "I'll give you some alone time." He whispered as he slowly pulled out of the boy, groaning in dissatisfaction from the lack of warmth. With a sigh he stood up, pulling up his underwear and trousers. He stared at the boy, smiling wickedly as he saw blood and semen dripping from the boys abused backside. With a dark chuckle he left the room, leaving the boy alone with his heartache. "Mephi-kun, whyy?" he sobbed and then slipped underneath the blanket. "why?"

 

Again the scene became darker, until nothing could be seen, but after a moment or two it began to get brighter, the scene changed yet again, this time it was Mephiles occupying a rocking chair in a small room, a fire roaring as he rocked back and forth, sitting in his lap was the little hedgehog boy, Silver, wearing red velvet pants and white shirt. His face was expressionless, he just stared at the floor as they both rocked back and forth. "You were so cute my little doll, your screams of mercy really fuelled my fire, if you will, you were so silly to think you could escape the pain the human world caused you, and coming with me, you are now in my world, and forever will be." He whispered as he gently nibbled the boys injured ear

A single tear dripped down Silvers cheek, as Mephiles took in his scent and gently traced his jaw with his fingers. "Silver-kun will get used to the real 'Mephi-kun', won't you my beautiful doll?" he chuckled darkly, and the boy burst into tears as Mephiles knocked him to the floor, laughing as he watched the boy lay helpless and hysterical.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I requested a drawing of the final scene from RandomCitizen12 of DA here it is ^.^ http://fav.me/db3gev3


End file.
